


사랑해

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Based on Jonogtachibana's Gumiho AU, Gods, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: He was an auspicious God of the Kingdom,He was the prince of the Kingdom,They should have been like that...He said he didn't want to be the king,He said wanted to travel to the other side of the sea, see the unknown world.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 5





	사랑해

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is based on Jonogtachibana's Gumiho AU Art on Twitter.  
> You can find the ART [ here](https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1018509546996654081?s=19)  
> It is an absolute masterpiece and Jonog is working on a part 2! Please follow our amazing artist and my personal favorite NEO artist❣️

_🔹💠 He was an auspicious God of the kingdom_

_He was the prince of the Kingdom_

_They should have been like that_

_He said he didn't want to be the king, he wanted to travel to the other side of the sea, see the unknown world🔹💠_

"Taekwoon," his mother's soft feathery voice called, "Taekwoon dear," he teared his eyes away from the boy sitting under the peach tree and answered,

"Yes mother, I'm coming," with his little feet and too large of a gown he ran the steps to meet his mother where she waited with her court ladies,

on the stony path that leads through the garden. 

"Prince Taekwoon, you are barefoot," one of the ladies gasped, "what if you hurt your feet," he did not reply, because he simply did not care,

"Mother, can I not stay here until you are done with your visit," he pleaded, hands clasped to his chest and eyes shining in hope,

"Oh my son, but there is nothing of your interest here?" His mother, the Queen, asks.

"I wish to watch the boy with the golden hair for longer," he turned back to look at the said boy, he was still sitting under the tree; his white and red gown spread out on the grass and in his hands, a single Lotus corniculatus. 

"Which boy?" His mother asks confused, looking around; but it's not the first time people have not been able to see the golden haired boy.

"I promise I will only stay for a while then I'll leave with Duke Lee,"

"Alright, but do keep your promise," he nods enthusiastically, and bows quickly before running back. He comes back to the spot where he was before, a few trees away from the boy. 

He won't risk going too close, he doesn't want to scare him like last time. 

He watches from the distance, watches the boy smell the Lotus and hum with his eyes closed. He notices how the birds always gather around the boy whenever he comes into the garden, how the squirrels don't run and hide.

The boy gathers his robes and looks up, meeting eyes with Taekwoon who quickly hides behind the tree. He peaks and see that they boy hadn't left like last time. Perhaps Taekwoon's mud covered appearance was what frightened him before. The boy smiles at him and Taekwoon come out of hiring, to walk tentative steps towards him. 

It isn't the first time Taekwoon talked to the boy but he can't help but be nervous, he is shy by nature but the boy is even more so.

"Hello," the boy greets, petting a small brown bird in his small fingers,

"Hello, why are you here, is it not hot under the sun?" Taekwoon sits down in front of the boy and is pleased to see that the animals do not run from him, although they do hide behind the boy. 

"No, I like the sun," the boys smiles, his chubby cheeks bunching and eyes shining. Taekwoon thinks he has the most beautiful smile,

"Do you not have any friends, I always see you alone," after saying it does Taekwoon realize that it was not a nice thing to say. If his mother were here he would surely be reprimanded. 

"I am not allowed to have friends," the boy says sadly, staring out in the garden.

"Why not?" Curiosity gets the best of Taekwoon, he doesn't understand why anyone wouldn't be allowed to have friends. Taekwoon had Wonshik, and his grandfather had always said that the greatest value in life was a loyal friend.

"Because— ," the boys hesitates, "usually other children try to touch my ears and tail, they think I am strange," 

"Then can I be your friend?" Taekwoon sks hopefully, scooting closer to the boy; he doesn't care about his ears or tails, they aren't strangee to him– if anything they are pretty.

The boy watches him with eyes that are both confused and surprised, but then he nods. He ducks his head shyly, red coloring his cheek.

After they talk about the birds and the horses that Taekwoon's father owns, he finally asks the question on his tongue for most of the evening, "Why are you holding a Lotus corniculatus,"

"Why do you ask?" The boy questions back, 

"My teacher told me all the meanings of the flowers that grow in the royal gardens, this Lotus does not have a good meaning," Taekwoon remembers his teacher warning him never to go near the black roses or Lotuses, "Do you know what it means?"

"Yes," the boy nods, his usual brown orbs darkening, "it means revenge," 

Taekwoon nods, eyeing the lotus in his hands; it is only a single flower, harmless but it still scares him. If Wonshik were here, his best friend would make fun of him for being a scared baby.

"I will be leaving now, " the boy says getting up,the birds all fly away and squirrels hide, "let's meet again, friend" he smiles brightly at Taekwoon, and it is the most beautiful thing ever.

The boy turns and walks away. Taekwoon watches the flower in his hand turn black and it's patels fall on the grass. The boy disappears among the trees but Taekwoon can't stop looking at the patch of grass where the petals had fallen. It is burnt.

Lotus corniculatusses mean revenge, and a flower only turns black when it's meaning is to be fulfilled by it's holder. 


End file.
